Polar Opposites
by TheBariSaxyNerd
Summary: Cyberpunk and wizards never thought the two would mix well lets see how well they can
1. Chapter 1

So quickly i'm going to explain my idea for those who aren't familiar with deus ex and to those as to how augmentations would work in a magical environment. First in the deus ex world we see 3 types of augmentation we are focusing on mechanical augments as until 2060 they were the most common and we are not focusing on the anti aug side of the muggle world yet. Now you may ask how an electrical augment would work in a magical environment simple in the deus ex world augments gain power from the body. The body does produce electricity they just apply something called an energy converter to boost what the body produces to solve the issues of electronics in a magical world things like the energy converter cannot differentiate between magic and electricity. This is spiritually related to deus ex but it is not a true crossover we won't see any deus ex characters on the technology and possibly some places. tech is a big player in this story both the extreamly high tech muggle world and the low tech wizarding world

Today was the day Harry turned 11. He was happy that his aunt and uncle had forgotten it. They were always worse to him on his birthday than on any other day. He looked out at the city from a window in their apartment building wishing he could have a better life. His aunt and uncle as long as he could remember had treated him like he was one of the homeless the people who lived in the dark alleys and even the sewers of the city he didn't know why but they called him unnatural and a freak every chance they got and any manual labor they cold think of they made him do no matter how dangerous it was. And he knew the second they remembered what day it was that he would be given his "present" i.e. his next job that could hurt or maim him but he'd do it and hope it wouldn't end in a visit to the limb clinic.

-scenebreak-

From his place in the closet he could hear knocking on the front door. Harry wanted to look and see what was happening but was told to stay in his closet because he had tripped over a power cord to dudley's xbox and had unplugged it. The knocking had turned into pounding. No One answered the door. Louder pounding. Yelling for the dursleys to open up by a low gruff voice. CRASH the door flew open harry could hear it hit the wall. Uncle vernon yelling the voice yelling for harry looking for harry knowing he existed even as uncle vernon denied that he existed then the closet door ripped off its hinges. It was a gargantuan man much larger but also taller than uncle vernon. "hello Arry" he said suddenly using a gentle voice he turned to uncle vernon suddenly angry again "why is he the child yer don't have in a closet then" he shouted "that is not your business sir now leave before the police show up you are committing a crime by entering my home" said uncle vernon "i'm takin him with me" said the large unnamed man. Harry was flooded with excitement he would be taken from his aunt and uncle. "That is not your choice or right sir" said vernon the man said "it is i am takin him shopping for hogwarts." "that's what this is about then" vernon replied "well i'll not have him go and be a part of such unnaturalness" the man's voice boomed "vernon dursley it is not your decision we are goin and if you try ter stop me you will end up like your front door" with that vernon retreated and the man walked over to harry "harry grab yer things were heading to diagon alley" Harry replied "who are you?" "oh sorry i prob'bly shoulda introduced meself i'm hagrid nice ter meet ya" harry packed and didn't ask any more questions only concerned with being away from the dursleys.


	2. Chapter 2

To those giving my story a shot thank you I know my chapters are short but I'll get better as I go leave reviews guys it will only help me.

Harry looked around he had never seen a place like this before there was no electric lights, no

cars, no augmented people, no electronics at all it was as if he had gone hundreds of years back in time.

Harry was mesmerized by what he saw everything from the clothes to buildings and the colours so

much brighter than his home. he followed the giant man revealed to be hagrid a worker at hogwarts his

future school. He was still shell shocked that he was different from normal humans that he was a

wizard. This revelation had happened after he was spirited away from his cupboard. Hagrid had told

him of the wizarding world and of his parents and hogwarts. He had learned of the daily prophet the

newspaper delivered by an owl and diagon alley the wizarding market. "Harry?" Hagrid called Harry

followed him into a large marble building that said gringotts on it.

\--Scene Break--

The bank teller griphook was taking Hagrid and Harry down to Harry's trust vault as well as a

vault that hagrid had to retrieve something.. When they arrived at Harry's vault and it was opened by

griphook Harry was speechless. His parents had left him more money than he could even count. He

filled his bag with gold and him and Hagrid left.

\--Scene Break--

He was first taken to a clothing store to be outfitted with school clothes and some personal

common clothes. "Hello" the older lady at the counter said "hogwarts robes?" "yes" Harry said . hagrid

had gone to get something done he hadn't told harry what it was but that he'd be back after harry got

robes. "Come this way" she said harry was ushered into a small room filled with seats and another child

was sitting so harry decided to sit on the other side of the room not caring to socialize. He sat quietly an

action that was common to him in all venues of his social life but also uncommon among his peers. But

the blonde boy noticed him and started an extremely smug walk over to him and sat down "Whats your

surname" he said "why does it matter" said Harry "are you kidding you must be a mudblood if you

don't know how important your family name is" said the blonde boy. Harry said "i know my parents

were wizards but i don't know them personally but if you must know my last name is potter" the blonde

by suddenly had a smirk across his face. "Names malfoy a name you will hear a lot my father is quite

influential and my my family rich." malfoy said "and more important than other families" he added.

Harry made a note in his head not to associate with the cocky boy" the dresser called for malfoy and

took him back to be measured. Harry was happy he was gone.

\--Scene Break--

After getting measured for his hogwarts robes while they were being made he went to meet

hagrid at an ice cream parlor nearby hagrid was sitting at a table already having gotten them ice cream

and with an owl in a cage on the table. "Hello harry happy birthday" hagrid said presenting him with

the owl. It was a beautiful snowy owl as white as an arctic snow. With bright yellow eyes that seemed

to stare at his soul. He sat and enjoyed the ice cream with hagrid's they waited and an hour later they

got his robes then the rest of his supplies. And the hagrid had to tell him that he was to spend two more

weeks with the dursleys before he could head to hogwarts. He didn't want to go back but hagrid said he

had to for now but that the headmaster would investigate should he not show on the 1st for the train.


End file.
